Dolor
by Monchy
Summary: Anakin duele. ObixAni slash.


**Dolor**

Anakin dolía.

Siempre lo había hecho, desde el primer momento en que posé mis ojos sobre él. Intenté remplazar el dolor con celos, con cariño, con amistad, con pasión, con amor y, finalmente, con traición, pero ahora, cuando todo lo que me quedan son mis recuerdos, soy capaz de decir que Anakin duele.

Después de la batalla de Mustafar no había habido mucho tiempo para pensar. Sabía que lo había perdido para siempre, pero Padme estaba dando a luz, el maestro Yoda buscando soluciones y no había tiempo para otra cosa. Luego vinieron los gemelos y, si bien el viaje hasta Tatooine había sido relajado, tener en los brazos al hijo de Anakin no me había dado ningún tipo de tranquilidad. Ahora, sin embargo, instalado en el inhóspito paraje que es su planeta natal, condenado al exilio, a la derrota y a la observación lejana, todo lo ocurrido parece caer sobre mi espalda, gritándome que no es una pesadilla.

Anakin dolía.

Cuando el pequeño entró en mi vida, el dolor causado no fue intencionado, ni siquiera directo. Celos. Un sentimiento impuro y poco recomendable, poderoso a la hora de atraer al lado oscuro, pero si, celos. La relación que yo tenía con mi maestro tal vez no era la mejor, ni la más aceptable, pero éramos buenos amigos y, por encima de todo, él era mi mentor, mi padre. La aparición de Anakin en nuestras vidas significaba sacar un pie a la realidad, empezar a dar ese paso que todo Jedi daba separándose de su maestro. Pero yo no estaba listo. Yo quería seguir cobijado bajo el ala de Qui-gon, quería recibir sus sonrisas orgullosas, mantener a aquel que me lo había dado todo. Me gustaría decir que superé el sentimiento con facilidad, pero la verdad fue que no me dio tiempo, pues la muerte alcanzó a mi maestro antes de lo previsto, lanzándome a la vida a empujones, sin preguntar si estaba de acuerdo.

Había dolido que su último deseo fuese para con Anakin y no para conmigo. Anakin dolía.

Sin embargo, el crío había probado ser adorable. Al aceptar ser su maestro, dejé los celos de lado, ignoré la tristeza porque sabía que él también había sentido la muerte de Qui-gon y me convertí en el maestro Obi-wan Kenobi sin ninguna preparación.

Al principio, solo fuimos maestro y padawan, con los años, fuimos hermanos, más tarde, fuimos amantes.

Probablemente las cosas se complicaron cuando la senadora Padme Amidala regresó a nuestras vidas. Anakin la quería, se podía sentir a través de cada poro de su piel. Yo se lo reproché bajo la excusa de que iba contra el código Jedi, cuando en realidad solo quería evitar que se alejara de mi. Porque lo estaba haciendo. Hasta el momento yo había sido su confesor, su amigo, su hermano, todo, y ahora estaba ella. Celos. Amor. Y dolor. Anakin dolía.

La primera vez que hicimos el amor fue unos cuantos meses antes de que Padme se quedara embarazada. Fue agresivo, duro, fuerte y posesivo. No me sorprendí al encontrar lágrimas secas en mi rostro cuando él se marcho, porque dolía. Debía haber dicho que no, haberle gritado la locura que estábamos cometiendo, pero el poder que Anakin ejercía sobre mi era incontenible. Él lo sabía.

Después todo era igual, las misiones, los rescates, el peligro y las bromas entre amigos, excepto que por las noches se acercaba a mi, me rodeaba con sus brazos y hacía de mi todo lo que deseaba. Aun así, volvía a ella. Porque a ella la quería, yo solo era... creo que aun no lo entiendo. Yo le amaba, y aunque nunca se lo dije, él lo sabía. Cada vez que me tomaba, que me besaba, que me tocaba, su sonrisa me gritaba ese conocimiento, la superioridad en su mirada me decía que era suyo. Y dolía.

A veces, mientras sus manos me hacían temblar, me susurraba al oído como ella reaccionaba ante las mismas caricias, como gritaba su nombre, como le pedía más. Todavía me pregunto si solo quería hacerme daño o si era su forma de demostrarme que no importaba lo que él hiciera, que yo siempre me quedaría a su lado, y que él lo sabía.

Tal vez por eso, cuando levanté mi espada en su contra, sus ojos mostraron traición. Cuando comprobé en las grabaciones del Templo que era él quien estaba tras el ataque, no pude sorprenderme demasiado. Yo sabía el camino que su corazón estaba tomando, sus ansias de poder, su necesidad de control, cada beso, cada caricia me había predicho su futuro. Aún así, obedecer a Yoda cuando me mandó en su busca había dolido.

No sé si me amaba o si solo era su juguete favorito, pero a la hora de la verdad, Padme estaba abandonada en el suelo y era yo quien le enfrentaba. Sus ojos hablaban de dolor mientras nuestras espadas chocaban, sus palabras buscaban la forma de llevarme con él a su nuevo camino. Había dolido poner mis principios por encima suyo. Anakin dolía. Cuando su cuerpo era solo una parte de lo que había sido, cuando en sus ojos había quedado solo un mínimo de lo que había sido Anakin Skywalker, había querido correr hasta él, abrazarle, decirle que iría con él hasta el infierno. Pero no lo hice, solo le grité, le reproché mi amor, le entregué mi alma, para recibir a cambio solo un grito furioso de odio. Me convencí a mi mismo de que lo que quedaba allí eran solo los restos de un Sith y no aquel que le había dado un significado a mi vida.

Anakin me había hecho sentir. Entrenado como un Jedi desde mi infancia, había aprendido a moderar mis emociones hasta suprimirlas, hasta no necesitarlas. Lo que había sentido por Qui-gon había sido distante, pues el tampoco se había permitido verdadero apego. Anakin me había hecho necesitar, amar, odiar, gritar de rabia, me había hecho gritar su nombre en una última dolorosa confesión de amor, en una frustración desesperada, en lo que habían sido incontables orgasmos, en las únicas lágrimas que jamás me he permitido derramar. Anakin me había hecho sentir, y dolía.

Supongo que me amó de cierta forma, y supongo que yo no supe corresponderle. Él había esperado que yo fuese tras él con los ojos vendados, que le dejara convertirse en el maestro y pasar a ser yo el aprendiz, pero yo no había sido capaz de hacerlo, porque lo cierto es que aquel que había luchado en mi contra, aquel que había sonreído satisfecho ante mis ruegos en la cama, ya no era Anakin. Anakin había sido aquel niño del que había estado celoso, aquel padawan irresponsable al que no había conseguido asustar, aquel amigo que nuncame había dejado atrás, y aquel amante que solo se había presentado en algunas ocasiones, suave, ansioso, aquel que había susurradomi nombre sin restricciones.

Anakin había dolido, pero yo había amado el dolor.

FIN.


End file.
